


Any dream will do

by Skatergirl29



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Heartbreak, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, Self-Doubt, Wedding Night, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatergirl29/pseuds/Skatergirl29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonks is deeply in love with Remus and Remus feels exactly the same about her but on Christmas day eve she discovers that Remus has turned into a werewolf she still feels love for him but when she steps on a creaking floor board Remus attacks her and she falls down the staircase. Sirius finds her laying on the stairs unconscious she has lost a fair amount of blood but by using all the skills and knowledge he knows Sirius manages to save her. When Remus finds out what he had done he decides that he must let Tonks go because all he knows is that as long as she's with him she's in danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I have to let her go

**Any dream will do**

**Chapter 1: I have to let her go**

The order sat around the table enjoying their Christmas feast it had been a year since the battle at Hogwarts and there had been a lot of happiness Harry and Ginny were happily married and had their first child on the way, Ron and Hermione were married but had no children yet and Fred and George were getting married on New years eve Remus sat across the table from Tonks and he couldn't take his eyes off her she was so beautiful some people say the eyes are the window to someone's soul but Tonks were more like steel vault doors with a triple combination lock that needed to be cracked when everyone had finished eating Tonks gave Molly a hand with the dishes Remus walked in Molly said 'Oh excuse me' Remus said 'I just wanted to say that you look radiant this evening' Tonks said 'Oh thank you' Remus said 'Look up there isn't that Mistletoe' Tonks said 'I believe it is. Merry Christmas Remus' Remus said 'Merry Christmas Tonks' they leaned in and kissed passionately under the mistletoe.

 

After the rest of the celebrations everyone retired to their separate rooms Tonks was sat on the window seat in her room watching the snow fall she spotted a pair of muggles out in the street and they seemed very happy together this led Tonks to wonder if she would ever be with someone or whether she was doomed to be alone. During the night Tonks was awoken by a loud banging noise from the room at the end of the corridor she pulled out her wand and went to see what had happened she thought it might have been Fred and George letting off fireworks in their room she pushed the door open slightly and that was when she saw a pair of jet black eyes staring right at her she said 'Remus is that you it's me Tonks' for a moment it seemed as if the werewolf calmed down at the sound of her angel like voice but as she entered the room she stepped on a creaking floorboard Remus turned to her Tonks had little time to defend herself as the werewolf pounced on her it's sharp claws sliced through her nightshirt she stumbled backwards out of the bedroom trying to get away from the Werewolf but she forgot that there was a staircase behind her and she fell backwards down the stairs.

Sirius was sat in his ground floor bedroom reading when he heard a tremendous banging coming from the corridor he took the candle and went to investigate the noise stepping out into the corridor he noticed a small trail of blood on the floor boards he followed it towards the staircase and when he shined the light towards the staircase he found Tonks laid unconscious he carefully picked her up and carried her into his room and begun bathing the scratches on her arm Sirius noticed she had lost a fair amount of blood so he used a spell to yield the blood back into her body. Morning rose over London and the order were waking up Molly knocked on Sirius's bedroom door he walked over and opened the door she said 'Just to let you know that breakfast is ready. Oh Tonks what happened to her' Sirius said 'I think Remus might have scratched her by accident she'll be alright but her life will never be the same again'.

 

Remus walked down to the kitchen he said 'Good morning everyone' Molly said 'Remus do you remember what happened last night' Remus said 'No I don't remember why did something bad happen' Sirius said 'I think you should come and see for yourself' Remus followed Sirius towards his room he pushed open the door and walked in and in the room laid on the bed shaking was Tonks Remus said 'What's happening to her' Sirius said 'Her body's changing you scratched her last night she needs you to protect her and help her through this difficult time' Remus said 'I can't stay with her anymore she's lucky to be alive I could have killed her' Sirius said 'Remus she loves you and you love her it's no different than Bill and Fleur being together' Remus said 'It is different because Bill was not bitten he was scratched like Tonks has been he is not a full werewolf. But Tonks will be her instincts will be more heightened like mine and I can get very aggressive especially during the first night of the cycle that's why I attacked her last night' Sirius said 'But Fleur still married Bill even though he's not human anymore' Remus said 'That's different she agreed to married him even before he was attacked. Besides what can I give Tonks I'm poor, dangerous and old I have to let her go'.

Late afternoon Tonks decided that she was feeling well enough to get out of bed and join the others but she also wanted to see Remus as-well Fred and George were walking down the stairs when they saw Tonks walking along the corridor Fred said 'Tonks it's good to see you are you feeling better' Tonks said 'Yes I'm feeling much better thank you Fred. Have either of you seen Remus anywhere' George said 'He's upstairs in his room'.

 

Tonks walked up to Remus's bedroom door she knocked on the door Remus walked over and opened the door Tonks said 'Um hi is it alright for me to come in' Remus said 'Of course come in do excuse the mess' Tonks said 'I came to see you because I have something that I can't keep to myself anymore I love you with all my heart you see me when I feel invisible and you send my heart a flutter' Remus said 'Tonks I love you as-well but I can't do this anymore I want you to be safe and that's never going to happen as-long as your with me I can't live with the fear that I might injure you so badly that it could kill you' Tonks said 'Look Remus if this is because of what happened last night. Okay I'll admit it I was scared but it was my own fault I should have just left you alone and then none of this would have happened and maybe you'd still have feelings for me' Remus said 'I still do have feelings for you. I want to be with you but it's just never going to happen now' Tonks said 'Just remember I will always love you for as long as I live' Remus said 'And I will always love you as long as I live'. 


	2. I've decided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonks moves back to her parents house where she grew up but she's devastated when she finds out that they have moved on and have another child as she watches her parents through the window tears fall from her eyes onto the grass upset and alone she goes to stay with Sirius but the next morning she discovers that her parents house burnt to the ground last night. Tonks goes back to working as an Auror at the ministry of magic Mad eye is worried about her because in all the years he's known her she's never been like this but Tonks tells him she's fine. Tonks stays late at work but she doesn't know that she's not alone until it's to late Sirius summons Fred, George and Mad eye to the ministry because he senses Tonks is in danger.

**Chapter 2: I've decided**

Tonks walked through the streets of London until she reached a familiar sight the neighbourhood where she grew up as a child she walked along the pavement until she found her old house she walked through to the garden and as she looked through one of the windows she saw her mother and father and she noticed they'd had another child although she was happy for them she also felt sad and tears soon started to fall down her face and land on the grass Tonks wipes the remaining tears away and swiftly left the garden hundreds of memories began to flood her mind and she ran from the neighbourhood to the one place where she knew she would be safe Tonks knocked on the front door Sirius opened the front door Tonks said 'Sirius I'm sorry to disturb you but I need somewhere to stay' Sirius said. 'of course Tonks come inside where it's warm'.  

Tonks slept well all night until the early hours of the morning when she woke up with the feeling that something bad had happened she walked down to the kitchen and saw Sirius reading the daily prophet on the front was a picture of a house in ruins Tonks said 'that's my parents house' Sirius said 'three people have died your magic must have been very strong to do this what happened Tonks' Tonks said 'they forgot me they knew I was still alive and they just gave up on me and had another child' Sirius said 'I think I understand my parents wiped me out of the family when I ran away so I know what your going through'. 

 

Tonks made her way to work that afternoon when she arrived she was met by her friend mad eye said 'Tonks it's good to see you back I heard about what happened on Christmas day I'm really sorry' Tonks said 'i miss remus so much I can't stop thinking about him' mad eye said 'i've known remus a very long time he'll soon realize what a mistake he's made'. As the day went on Mad eye became more and more worried about Tonks he'd never seen her so emotional before the day soon came to an end but Tonks was on night patrol in the department of mysteries Mad eye left the ministry that night feeling extremely worried about Tonks so he went to pay a call on Remus and try and get him to see sense.

Tonks patrolled the corridors normally it was nice and quiet but tonight she had the funny feeling that she wasn't alone a loud noise came from one of the rooms she pulled out her wand and went to investigate what the noise was she walked down a dark corridor her lumos spell provided very little light she sensed that someone was behind her she turned around and her world went black. Remus was sat in his apartment when there was a sharp knock at his front door he walked over to the door and opened it Mad eye pushed past him into his apartment Remus said 'Make yourself at home what can I do for you at this time of night' Mad eye said 'I come on behalf of the one you love' Remus said 'Has Sirius told everyone that I'm in love with Tonks' Mad eye said 'Oh come on Remus it was so easy to spot a blind man could see it why did you let her go' Remus said 'Because I didn't want to end up hurting her' Mad eye said 'You are hurting her by not being with her I am seriously worried about her and I don't normally worry about anyone but I've known Tonks for a very long time and I know that to be apart from you would kill her' Remus said 'But how can I control myself when I transform' Mad eye said 'When two people are in love they find a way to deal with their problems' Remus said 'I think I've decided what I have to do I'm going to ask her to marry me where is she now' Mad eye said 'At work on a night shift'.

 

Tonks slowly started to come round she looked around and realised she was in Yaxley's office she tried to move her hands but she realised they were chained above her head she then became aware of Yaxley sat at his desk he said 'Ah finally your awake I expect your wondering why your here Nymphadora' Tonks said 'Don't you dare call me Nymphadora you creep now let me go' Yaxley said 'I think not I want to see you change' Tonks said 'You'd better hope I don't change because I will rip you throat open' Yaxley said 'You want to play rough I can do that' Tonks began to struggle as Yaxley tore at her clothes until she was completely naked without any warning Yaxley used the torture curse on her she screamed as the pain tore through her body like wild fire she just prayed that Remus would come and save her.

Sirius sat up in bed sweat dripping down his face the image of Tonks being Tortured had plagued his dreams all night suddenly there was a knock at his door he opened it and saw Fred and George stood there Sirius said 'Is everything alright boys' Fred said 'Mad eye and Remus are waiting outside they've been trying to get hold of Tonks all night at work but she's not answering' Sirius said 'You two come with me I know where she is' Remus said 'I need you help Sirius please' Sirius said 'She's at the Ministry somewhere. Fred, George you two fly ahead and find her make sure you stay together'. Fred and George flew to the Ministry they had no idea what they would find they just hoped that Tonks was alive. Yaxley cut Tonks free from her bonds she was so weak that she fell to the floor in a heap Yaxley grabbed her by her hair and dragged her towards a big glass window that looked down into the courtyard and with a big push she fell through the glass Tonks fell onto the cold floor beneath her Fred and George stopped suddenly when they heard the loud sound of glass shattering they sprinted down the long hallway and saw Tonks writhing in pain Fred said 'Tonks calm down your safe now. George hand me your belt we need to stop the bleeding on her leg' George quickly handed Fred his belt he noticed someone watching them from the broken window he said 'Yaxley you freak if it's the last thing we ever do we will get you for this' Tonks said 'Fred, George please promise me you'll tell Remus that I love him and I always have done' George said 'Tonks no come on stay awake hey open your eyes' Tonks suddenly went still George said 'No I won't let this happen I'm going to save her' Fred watched in amazement as his brother started to glow and when he placed his hands on Tonks she to started to glow Remus and the others came round the corner in time to see this amazing sight the last thing Tonks saw was Remus running towards her and kissing her gently on her forehead.

 

Remus sat beside Tonks as she slowly started to come round she said 'There's no place like home, there's no place like home' Remus gently rubbed her arm to help bring her round she opened her eyes and saw that she was in her bedroom in Grimald place and the man she truly loved was beside her Remus said 'How are you feeling' Tonks said 'As long as I have you beside me I feel fine. I know why you left me but that doesn't bother me I love you Remus Lupin and always will do' Remus said 'And I love you to infact there is something I want to ask you will you do me the honour of becoming my wife' Tonks said 'Of course I will with all my heart. Oh my god I've just realised that today is Fred and George's wedding at the Burrow and I have nothing to wear' Remus said 'In that box over there is just a little gift to you from me I hope you like it'. That same morning Tonks took a nice long hot shower and washed her long red hair but when she got out of the shower she decided she fancied changing the colour of her hair she flicked her wand and he hair was no longer Red it was a stunning bright white after fixing her make-up she took the lid off the box and gasped at the emerald green dress that was neatly packed in the box she picked it up and held it up against her body the dress also had short green lace sleeves and a black velvet bow around the waist.

Tonks stepped into the dress and pulled the strings on the corset back making sure it was tight but not to tight Remus knocked on the door Tonks said 'Um come in' Remus walked in and his mouth immediately dropped open at the sight of the beautiful woman before him Tonks said 'Remus darling it's normal to say something' Remus said 'Sorry sweetheart you look absolutely stunning I'm glad you like it'. Remus and Tonks arrived at the burrow they took their seats in the tent as the ceremony was about to start. After the ceremony there was music and dancing followed by speeches Tonks walked over to Fred and George she said 'I understand I have you two to thank for saving me' Fred said 'It was my brother who saved you it seems he has a gift that nobody else has' Tonks said 'I owe you both my life then and I wondered if when me and Remus have children would you both be their uncles' Fred said 'But what about your family' Tonks said 'My parents are dead and I don't have any other siblings please say yes it would make me so happy' Fred and George both looked at each other and in unison said 'yes'.    

 


End file.
